Order of precedence (Georgeland)
The following is the Georgeland order of precedence. #The President of Georgeland (Campbell Rhodes ) #The Governor of a State within his or her own State. #Governors of states in order of election/appointment: ##Governor of Bradmarch (Stephen Potter) ##Governor of Capitalia (Elaine Cooper) ##Governor of Scoita (Antonia Williams) ##Governor of West Mainland (Claudia Anderson) ##Governor of Delmago Island (Michael Walker) ##Governor of East Mainland (Iain Burke) ##Governor of Long Island (Joanne Welsh) #The Prime Minister (Tom Elderton) #The Chief Minister within their own State #The President of the Senate and the Speaker of the House of Commons in order of appointment: ##President of the Senate (Scott Burke) ##Speaker of the House of Commons (Albert Doody) #The Chief Justice of Georgeland (Nisreen Sharif) #Ambassadors and High Commissioners, in order of appointment #Charges d'Affaires, in order of appointment #Members of the Georgeland Cabinet: ##Deputy Prime Minister (Edwina Haggard) ## Leader of the Government in the Senate (Ryan Stone) ## Deputy Leader of the Government in the Senate (Florence Roberts) ##Treasurer (Natalie Smith) ##Minister for Foreign Affairs (Andrew Taylor) ##Minister for Defence (John Bedford ) ##Minister for Finance and Economic Growth (Douglas Jankowski ) ##Attorney-General (Lisa Foster) ##Other Cabinet members, in order of appointment. #The Leader of the Opposition (position vacant) #Former Presidents in order of leaving office: ##Thomas Andrews (1997-1999) ##Hank Reynolds (2003-2004) ##Charlotte Lang (2004-2008) ##Lois Daniels (2008-2012) ##Eileen Purves (2012-2017) #Former Prime Ministers in order of leaving office: ##Eric Edge (1995) ##Michael Fisch (1999) ##Michael Elderton (2000-2001) ##Zoe Parker (2005-2007) ##Luke Macaulay (2007-2010) ##Lawrence Porter (2010-2015) ##Deborah Rhodes (2015-2019) ##Clare Price (Jan-Jul 2019) #Former Chief Justices of Georgeland in order of leaving office: ##Michael Bloom (1985-1990) ##William Blake (1990-1992) ##George McKell (1995- 2005) ##Emily O'Connor (2005-2018) #Chief Ministers of states in order of state populations: ##Chief Minister of West Mainland (Eve Morris) ##Chief Minister of East Mainland (Emily Quincy) ##Chief Minister of Scoita (Lisa Cromwell) ##Chief Minister of Capitalia (Ravinda Ramayarin) ##Chief Minister of Bradmarch (Michael Bridger) ##Chief Minister of Long Island (Ian Barwell) ##Chief Minister of Delmago Island (Colin Brennan) #The Head of Government of the Federal District (Jennifer Dugdale) #The Mayor of a City within his/her own city #Justices of the Supreme Court in order of appointment #The Chief Justice of a State within his own State #Chief Justices of States in order of appointment: #The Chief of the Defence Force (Patrick Keegan) #Members of Parliament (see list of Georgeland Senators and list of members of the Georgeland House of Commons) #Mayors of State Capitals in order of city populations: ##Mayor of Doubledance (Jeff Kim) ##Mayor of Santa Christina (Ken Darrow) ##Mayor of Emilypolis (David Guzman) ##Mayor of New Kikipolis (Derek Matthews) ##Mayor of Sergiocitta (Rochelle Williams) ##Mayor of Dannyburg (Sally-Ann Ross) ##Mayor of Georgetown (Margaret Powell) #Presiding officers of State or Territory Legislatures within their own states or Territories in order of appointment #Presiding officers of State Legislatures in order of appointment #Members of State Cabinets within their own state or Territory in order of appointment #Members of State Cabinets in order of appointment #The Leader of the Opposition of a State Legislature within his or her own state #Leaders of the Opposition of State Legislatures in order of state populations: ##West Mainland (Liam Margoyles) ##East Mainland (Norman Schumann) ##Scoita (Alexandra Dodge) ##Capitalia (Nick Fielding) ##Long Island (Clinton Fossey) ##Bradmarch (Simon Hopkins) ##Delmago Island (position vacant) #Judges of State Supreme Courts in order of appointment #Members of State or Legislatures within their own states #Members of State Legislatures in order of state populations #Chiefs of the Naval, Air, and Army Staffs in order of appointment #Consuls-General #Consuls #Vice-Consuls #Recipients of Decorations or Honours from the President Notes * The location of officials matters for precedence; an official enjoys different precedence within and without of his or her state. Category:Concepts Category:Georgeland